On any given vehicle, there are thousands of functioning and necessary parts to make the vehicle move. These essential parts are usually interlinked with other parts as part of an overall system to make the vehicle run efficiently.
For many car enthusiasts, modifying a factory vehicle with upgraded aftermarket parts is rewarding and satisfying in a multiplicity of different ways. Many individuals decide to modify their vehicles for aesthetic purposes. However, many individuals modify or alter their vehicles to elicit better performance from their vehicle or to upgrade from more restrictive parts that come with their vehicle from the factory to less restrictive parts with better usability and/or performance.
There are some very common aftermarket modifications that most vehicle enthusiasts such as car owners, motorcycle owners, boat, and other gasoline/diesel powered vehicle owners choose to employ. A few of these common aftermarket modifications are replacement of a vehicle exhaust system, and replacement of headers (which are tubes that run from the engine and direct unwanted heat and exhaust away from the engine). Additionally, many individuals will recalibrate a vehicle's computer which regulates engine speed and other functions to elicit higher performance and tolerances. However, the most common type of vehicle modification is the replacement of the stock air filter with an aftermarket type air filter.
The two main types of air filters that are used in vehicles are the combustion air filter, and the cabin air filter. The cabin air filter is a pleated paper filter that is placed in the outside-air intake for the vehicle'as passenger compartment. Some of these filters are rectangular and similar in shape to the combustion air filter. Others are uniquely shaped to fit the available space of a particular vehicle's outside-air intake. This type of filter is relatively new to the car industry and often gets clogged and dirty. Newer cabin air filters may reduce allergens and may utilize additional compositions to reduce particulates, odors and the like.
Combustion air filters are used in vehicles to prevent abrasive particulate matter from entering the engine. If particulate matter enters the engine, it could cause mechanical problems or contamination of vital fluids needed for proper engine management, including contamination of engine oil.
Most modern, fuel injected vehicles use some sort of pleated paper filter element in the form of a flat panel. This filter is usually placed inside a plastic box connected to the throttle body with a large hose. The filter may stop particulate matter and other contaminates from entering the engine and causing damage or degradation of the engine.
Most air filters are constructed from similar materials. Traditional prior art air filters are constructed from a pleated paper filter because they are efficient, easy to use and cost-effective. Other air filters are constructed of different materials such as cotton, foam and the like. Aftermarket filters are typically constructed of one and/or a combination of these materials and may allow for more air flow from the outside of the vehicle to the engine, which may increase engine performance while still reducing contaminant intrusion into the engine.
A very large aftermarket presence has arisen from the replacement of the stock factory air filter with a newer, more efficient filter that may allow for increased air flow through the filter and subsequently into the engine. A pioneer in the replacement air filter is the company K&N® Engineering, Inc. K&N® developed a new air filter which is composed of a cotton gauze material which is placed between aluminum wire mesh. The new air filter was the first of its kind that was not constructed to be replaced after a period of time. The K&N® filter was made to withstand repeated washing of the filter, while still operating effectively as a tool to filter particulates. In order for the K&N® filter to operate effectively in filtering particulates, dust and a plurality of other particles, the filter is treated with a specially formulated oil. When the filter is accessed, and subsequently washed, the filter needs to be oiled to attract and retain particulates once it is re-inserted into the vehicle. This specially formulated oil is applied to the filter after the filter has been cleaned and prior to insertion into the vehicle.
However, one problem that exists, is that air entering the air filtration media tends to be very turbulent and is not properly directed into the engine after exiting the air filtration media. Additionally, another problem that exists, is that most air filtration media are contained inside a vehicle and the air is directed to the air filter. By the time the air flow reaches the air filtration media, air flow and pressure are greatly diminished causing low air flow into the vehicle.
A need therefore exists for an apparatus and system that may be placed in the direct path of air flow such that higher air flow may be directed into the vehicle. Additionally, a need therefore exists for an apparatus and system for placement of an air filtration media into the front portion of a vehicle hood scoop to increase air flow and at the same time, filter out particulate from entering the vehicle.
Moreover, a need exists for an apparatus and system for utilizing an air filtration media to smooth and straighten air flow into the engine of a vehicle to create uniform air pressure.